Punishment
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: [AU] [Tsurugi's POV] My bestie snatched my girlfriend? No way! And he said he's facing punishment from God? What did he mean? T-rated because of soft yaoi, mild language, perverts, gender bend and a slight crossover with Kuroko no Basuke (? !)


**[AU] [Tsurugi's POV] My bestie snatched my girlfriend? No way! And he said he's facing punishment from God? What did he mean? T-rated because of soft yaoi, mild language, perverts, gender bend and a slight crossover with Kuroko no Basuke (?!)**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke doesn't own any franchises from any anime…**

* * *

**Punishment**

_(Start of flashback)_

"Hey Tsurugi! Chii-su!"

"Hey," I was leaning against the wall in the locker room, with my casual attires on. I put my hands into pockets, as usual. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Tsurugi," she stood in front of me and made the tips of her index fingers contact each other, "can I…"

I raised an eyebrow. I saw her face turning slightly pink.

"Perhaps…" she looked at her fingers, "can you be my boyfriend?"

I gulped. My heartbeats went faster and faster when I saw her. Not only this time. Even before this, it happened several times. Perhaps, is it so-called 'love at the first sight'?

My mouth unconsciously said 'yes'.

"YAY!" Kinako hugged me, "you're mine, Kyousuke. I'm yours."

I smiled while brushing her long and beautiful yellow hair.

_(End of flashback)_

I was still remembering about the confession. After the confession, Kinako-cchi and I always went to the same restaurant, which is located near our school. We used to order a set of couple meals. Yup, two plates of love-shaped beef chop or sometimes spaghetti inside two love-shaped plates, along with a large cup of milkshake attached with two straws. We could see each other while drinking milkshake.

Sweet. I always smile when the memories of me with Kinako-cchi began to flow inside my brain.

I accepted her confession about five months ago. Every day we spent about three hours being together, if you deduct our football training. I remembered the day after the confession, we walked into the club and announced about our engagement. Everyone was happy about us, even our team captain, Matsukaze Tenma, who walked towards us, shook our hands and congratulated us.

Yeah, we spent our time together, but I had a weird feeling. About three months after the confession, the time I spent to meet Kinako-cchi was reducing, one minute or two each day. We were still sitting inside our favorite restaurant as usual, but she was keeping on peeping on her watch. Her new watch. Her blue-coloured watch with the letters MT tinted on it. After several times, she stood up and said, "Sorry Kyousuke, but I have to go." And when I asked why, she said some excuses like house chores and homework.

I waited Kinako-cchi for about 10 minutes in the same restaurant. I was sitting inside the restaurant and looking around, hoping that the blonde would arrive on time. Then I made my eyes focused on the main entrance of the restaurant, and there she was. She walked towards me; meanwhile I stood up and attempted to pull the chair. Once she turned her body facing to the dining table, I pushed the chair gently right before she sat on it. I'm a gentleman, for sure, don't you think so?

"Hey Kinako-cchi," I made myself back to my seat, "what took you so long?"

"Make up," she answered. Yeah, make up, one way to impress boyfriend, but I wouldn't mind about the make up. "Kyousuke, am I beautiful?"

I focused my eyes on her face. Her eyelashes were suitable on her face. Her eyebrows' colour was suitable for her hair… Wait, did I mention a butterfly as decoration on her hair? I remembered I gave her a blue one but she was wearing a red one. Did she buy it for herself?

"Uhm… Kyousuke?" she halted my mind.

"Uhm… yes… yes… uhm… you look good. Beautiful," I nodded. Actually I don't really know how to impress girls with bombastic words.

Then a waiter walked into us and asked if we want to order something to eat. I was going to say the couple meal when… "Two cups of latte, please," Kinako-cchi made one step faster than me. The waiter accepted the order and walked away from us.

"Chottomatte Kinako-cchi," I said, "I thought we will have the…"

"I know, Kyousuke…" she cut my sentence, "but I'm in a hurry. Sorry about that…"

I smiled to her to show my forgiveness. This was not the first time she was in a hurry while we're on date. Yet, this was the first and only time she turned down the couple meal. Why first and only time? Just follow the story.

The latte was served. Kinako-cchi and I talked about the happenings around our school while we're having our latte. Strangely, she had finished her latte earlier than me. She stood up and placed the cup on the table. "Wait," I said, "where are you-"

"Sorry Kyousuke," she apologized, "House chores." Then she walked towards the exit of the restaurant. I left 500 yen on the table and decided to follow her.

She ran down to an alley. I hid myself behind the wall near the alley. I peeped. She stood in front of someone. I knew I was about 3 metres away from her so I could overhear the conversation.

"Hey darling!"

Wait, darling? I thought she did say to me that I'm the only one to her.

"Hey Kinako!" the guy responded… the guy… wait- what? Somehow I found the voice familiar. I started to imagine the combination of the voice and someone who was close with Kinako-cchi besides me. Hakuryuu? No, his voice is slightly deep but not as deep as mine. Shindou? Impossible, his voice has lower pitch than the guy. Could it be…?

"So Tenma," Kinako started to speak (I dropped the suffix '-cchi' from this moment), "thanks for the watch and the butterfly. I like it."

Tenma? My best friend betrayed me for Kinako? When the hell did he come close with Kinako? Why the hell Kinako made up loads of excuses in front of me? What the hell…

I lost my mind. I rushed into the alley. I could see them who were about to kiss each other. I knew it; Tenma's with Kinako! My mind was full of fire. I rushed towards Tenma and pulled his collar. I stared at him, fiercely.

"Wait, wait, Kyousuke," Kinako almost screamed, "let me explain all this, let me-"

I cut of her sentence. "You DID explain everything. We're done." I let off Tenma.

"Matsukaze, tell Coach Endou that I'm no longer in the football club," I told Tenma by addressing him Matsukaze, just like when I was first introduced to Raimon by the Fifth Sector. Then I ran away from them, as fast as possible.

"Wait, Tsurugi! I-"

I didn't hear Tenma's sentence as I was running away from them. There was only one destination I was going – home. I reached home within a minute's time and locked myself in my room. Tears began to flow from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. My best friend was secretly dating with my girlfriend! I swore to God that I don't want to see Tenma in the future. I rolled myself on my bed while the tears were still flowing, symbolizing the heartbreaking moment.

* * *

It was a few months' time since I broke up with Kinako, and even ended my friendship with Tenma. Kinako was eventually removed from my friend list, and she was transferred to Kaiou Junior High after we broke up. I didn't show up in the football club as I was currently focusing on my second favorite sport after football – basketball. After a long journey from space especially in a somewhat planet named Faram Obius, I was taught to play basketball by Ibuki. Well, basketball isn't a bad sport, after all.

Why basketball? I wanted to avoid myself from being spotted by Tenma in an open field. If I play football, Tenma the football freak would join. Just give him a lesson, I thought. I was hiding myself from his view for months. I took alternative road paths to certain destination when I was about to encounter him. I was approved to transfer myself to another class so he would be no longer my classmate. I even avoided myself from the football club since I left the team as I told Tenma about it.

As the time passed by, the more I was trying to avoid Tenma, the guiltier I felt. I wanted to say sorry but I swore to God that I wouldn't forgive Tenma of sabotaging my relationship. As a result, I felt that my head got heavier and heavier, which meant I fell sick. Now I could avoid him for days. But, there's one thing I was concerning – the reason of "the more I was trying to avoid Tenma, the guiltier I felt".

I was lying on my bed. My forehead was attached by a piece of folded wet cloth so the heat from my head could be radiated to the atmosphere. My eyes were focusing on the ceiling and the spinning ceiling fan. I was still wondering why I was avoiding Tenma. I felt guilty and sorry. I mean, really sorry and really guilty. I rather stand up, run towards Tenma, only to say "I'm sorry". But my body couldn't move. Even moving a thumb was an impossible job for me. I felt tired.

Just then, someone knocked the bedroom door.

"The door's not locked," I attempted to shout but I ended up responding the person with a certain weak voice.

The door was pushed open.

I look at the person's face carefully. After about 3 seconds of scanning, I realized that the person was Tenma. Strange. His appearance was slightly different from a few weeks' back.

"Tsurugi…" he walked towards me. Another strange thing happened. His voice had a slightly higher pitch than before.

"Matsukaze," I coldly replied him. Too bad, I couldn't hide from him, forever.

I slowly adjusted myself from sleeping position to sitting position. Tenma sat beside me.

"So… Why are you here?" I asked, "about Kinako?"

"I don't dare to… I left her after you found out our…"

The atmosphere became pin-drop silence. I looked at him without saying a single word. For minutes.

"Well Tsurugi…" Tenma broke the silence after a few minutes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually… I have something… to tell…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… I… I… I don't know if… I can tell this…"

And Tenma was still hiding something in front of me. I thought he would say like "Kinako is always mine" or "I'm leaving to Kaiou" or even "come back to the team or I'll quit football"… no way, he was still passionate towards football… Wait- What's the point of remembering certain details about my ex-best friend?

"Can you… touch here?" he pointed at his chest.

His chest? Nothing special. I shook my heads gently. Tenma looked at my eyes. He nodded his head, symbolizing of letting me to touch his chest.

I slowly moved my right hand towards one side of his chest. I placed my palm gently on his chest. Weird. I felt a bump with my palm. I removed my hand from his chest.

"Do you… feel that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That is the punishment… of betraying you…" Tenma said.

"Punishment of betraying me? What're you talking about?" I was shocked, "you see, Tenma, I was so sorry for my behaviour… of leaving the club because of love… and because I was keeping myself away from you! Still, I felt guilty and I felt sick. Now I'm here, lying on the god damn bed and consuming god damn medicines! THIS SHALL BE MY PUNISHMENT!"

"No way…" said Tenma, but this time his tone changed to sad mode, "my punishment… even worse than you…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Months ago, I received a punishment form God," Tenma continued, "right after Kinako was transferred to Kaiou, I could feel the heartbreaking moment, just like you… I felt guilty. I felt sorry. I didn't eat or drink anything for days and I started to fall sick. My abdomen hurts and I could feel pain on my chest…" I was in silence. What was the point of the body pain with the punishment?

"And my mom brought me to the hospital. I was diagnosed that I got a weird disease… my hormones, my organs, my body… everything with me is changing… I'm… no longer a man… within a few months' time…"

I was shocked. His voice, his appearance and his chest explained everything. I wanted to check him up from head to toes, but… Nevermind.

"Being a gender bender… is such a… suffer… and my parents abandoned me because of this… I'm so afraid… nobody will like me…"

I was still remaining silence. My eyes told me that he was about to reach his breaking point.

"But… I deserved it… this punishment from God is good enough to me… I was going to apologise for snatching your girlfriend… but it's…" Tears flowed from Tenma's metallic blue eyes. He had reached his breaking point. He started to cry.

"But…" he managed to say something, "Tsurugi… can you… give me… a… punishment…? I… will… do… it… I… promise…"

I started to flashback the memories. I asked myself why I felt guilty when I avoided Tenma. I blamed myself of not obeying the swear I made. Now he was abandoned by his family. That's why he came to talk to me. He needed someone to take care of. He needed to – wait, I think I'm falling in love with him. Alright, let the story flow.

I slowly raised my hands up and ended up touching his horrible face. I felt sorry for him of many reasons so I should lead myself to consequence. My fault. Now I will decide what consequence I would like to face.

"Listen," I was looking at his face, "I know that almost no one likes you anymore. ALMOST NO ONE. Plus, I made up my mind that I will face punishment too…"

"Tsurugi…"

"Listen… Actually… My punishment is… to take care of you from now on…"

"Wait – you did say that… you hate me…"

"I did… but I regretted… I'm crushing on you, actually…"

Tenma showed me a shocking face. His face turned slightly peach-like pink.

"Your punishment it… to be my boyfriend…" I confessed indirectly. Tenma then hugged me tightly while the tears were still flowing on his face.

"Kyousuke…"

"Trust me, Tenma," I patted his back with my left hand and brushed his hair with my right hand, "you don't have to suffer the consequence anymore… We both made mistakes… so let's face the punishment together… OK?" My eyes were now filled with tears.

Tenma didn't reply, but I would take the answer as YES.

* * *

It was four years since Tenma was introduced into my family. Luckily my family accepted her as a part of my family. My mom even agreed for engagement between Tenma and I, which made both of us over the moon.

Now Tenma and I were walking towards our school. I was about to hold her hands when a navy-short-haired dark-skinned dude dragged me aside.

"Hey Kyou," it was Aomine, one of my schoolmates in Touou, "you're lucky of having this good girl. She has nice boobs… you know…"

"How about you?" I smirked.

"Too bad," he said, "Satsuki said I'm a pervert. She will stick to Tetsu instead."

I giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny about?" he asked.

"Nothing," then I ran back to Tenma's side and held her hands. She smiled.

* * *

**[Back to Yuusuke's POV] Long story… More than 2.7k words in details… Longer than "Love Infection" I think… Leave a review and favourite my story please… Do follow and favourite me as I will give more KyouTen stories to y'all… See you then in the next story… (waves goodbye)**


End file.
